The present invention relates generally to devices for loading workpieces onto machine spindles and more specifically to such loaders for feeding workpieces having a basic hole, onto the spindles of a rotor-type automatic machine-tool.
The invention finds extensive application for loading workpieces shaped as rings, flanges, bushings, etc. onto the spindles of rotor-type automatic machine-tools, the spindles, while in operation, perform not only rotary motion but also a continuous or intermittent motion along a closed curve in a horizontal, vertical or inclined plane.